User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 18- The Other Side
Main Plot: Lila/Regina (At Lila's. Lila is looking in a mirror seeing a slight baby bump on herself) Lila: Oh great. Mrs Oliver: Lila?! Are you done getting ready for school up there?! Lila: Yeah mom. (Lila goes down to her car and drives to school and meets up with Ariana, Blaise and Moon) Blaise: Aww why so glum chum? Lila: Look at me. Moon: You're starting to show. Lila: Yeah which means people are starting to know. Ariana: Nobody knows. Lila: But if somebody told someone I'll have to hunt them down and kick their ass. Blaise: Or Jayden can. Lila: That'd be sweet of him. Blaise: Someone can't let go. Lila: Shut up. Opening Sub Plot: Traylor (After school) Ariana: Where's Traylor? Jayden: Something about staying after I dunno. Ariana: Wow.'' '' Jayden: It's not like him. (In the English room) Traylor: So nobody's around. Andrea: Yeah I guess so. (Andrea kisses Traylor) Traylor: What does someone like you see in me? Andrea: I'm not sure. I know you're a great student. Traylor: So? Andrea: What? Traylor: Are we like official? Andrea: Traylor. Traylor: What? Andrea: I'm sorry I'm not sure yet. Traylor: Ok then. (Traylor leaves) Third Plot: Tyrone (At Piper/Tyrone's) Piper: So? You tryin' to get that girl you want? Tyrone: What girl? Piper: That blonde dumb one. Tyrone: Blaise isn't dumb. Piper: Ditzy. Tyrone: Yeah. Piper: Come on. You're kinda with that Megan chick. Tyrone: And to top it off. She hates me! Piper: It's your own fault. Tyrone: How? Piper: You chose your rep over your best friend for one. Tyrone: Ok I get it! What should I do? Piper: Show her you've changed in a way. Though you're still a jerk with a bog ego. Tyrone: Ok I get it! Go do your homework! Piper: Whateves. Main Plot: Lila/Regina (The next day, Lila walks down the halls as everyone whispers and stares at her. Kristen is at her locker as Andrew and Althea approach) Andrew: Heeeeey. Althea: Hey. Kristen: What's up? Althea: You hear? There's a girl here that's pregnant. Kristen: Really? Andrew: Yeah. Althea: Like a Junior. (Kristen leans out to see Lila) Kristen: Lila. (Althea and Andrew turn around) Althea: You knew? And didn't tell us? (Nathan and Autumn approach) Autumn: Oh my god. Nathan: This is so drama. (Payson approaches) Payson: What's goin' on? Autumn: Lila Oliver's pregnant. Payson: Damn! (Kristen walks up to Lila and her friends) Kristen: I did not tell anyone Lila! It's getting a little obvious. Lila: Oh my god! Jayden: It's ok Lila. (Jayden hugs Lila) Regina: Ok what the hell is up? Megan: Lila Oliver's pregnant. Regina: What a slut. Either use a condom or don't have sex at all. Who's the baby daddy? Megan: Jayden Roscoe. Regina: What?! Sub Plot: Traylor Traylor: So? Is it official? Andrea: I'll have to say yes. Traylor: Ok nice. (Traylor and Andrea kiss passionately until Moon comes in) Moon: I gotta go. (Traylor follows) Traylor: What the hell?! Moon: You're the one kissing teachers! Traylor: You kissed me first! Moon: Whatever. Traylor: Wait don't tell anyone! Moon: Ok. Third Plot: Tyrone (At JavaStar) Blaise: Tyrone? Tyrone: Please? Blaise: What?! Tyrone: You're having it hard. One of your friends is pregnant, the other is bi polar and you had insomnia. Blaise: At least I support them. Tyrone: What? Blaise: You bashed Christian! Tyrone: Sorry then. Blaise: Whatever. Tyrone: Wait Blaise! (Blaise dumps a milkshake on Tyrone's head) Blaise: Nice try. Main Plot: Lila/Regina Blaise: Annalise you're not freeaked that I'm still friends with Lila are you cause of her and Jayden's situation are you? Annalise: No. The good thing is that you're there for them. Blaise: Aww thank you. Annalise: Stay here I'm getting the principal or vices. Regina: You slut! Lila: I don't wanna deal with you. Regina: You are now! You did this out of spite! Lila: Did not! Everyone knows our story! Blaise: Regina leave her alone! Regina: No! Lila: You just used him to show off at me! Regina: His dumbass told you not me! Lila: You bitch! (The principals approach) Jennette: Ladies! Settle down. Darryl: Or else it's detention if it gets physical. Regina: Please she's way too knocked up to get a beat down. Lila: Oh shut up! Sub Plot: Traylor (At JavaStar) Moon: So you and a teacher? Wow you have outdone yourself. Traylor: Shut up! There's people around us! Moon: Still she's like in her 40's or whatever. Traylor: Whatever Wilkerson is hot! Moon: You realize if any teachers find out she'll get fired? Traylor: Rub it in. Moon: Stop being a baby. Traylor: Oh shut up. Moon: Whatever. (They each sip their coffee) Third Plot: Tyrone (The next day at school) Blaise: Hey Ty. Tyrone: Blaise! Blaise: Promise me you'll let up on being mean to people as in never. Tyrone: Got it. Blaise: Good. (Blaise and Tyrone kiss) Megan: You jerk! It's over. (Megan dumps a strawberry smoothie on him) Tyrone: Wanna go out sometimee? Blaise: Not when you're covered in smoothie. Tyrone: Yeah. Blaise: Come on. I'll clean you. Main Plot: Lila/Regina Megan: Guys suck. Tyrone kissed that bimbo. Regina: Well Jayden hates me plus he got a girl pregnant and a skanky one too. Danica: Hey quitter! How ironic that Kristen being pregnant as gossip but you it's reality gossip. Randall: That was you? (Leslie laughs) Condor: Shut up. Lila: Regina, Jayden thought you changed but no you still have vanity. Regina: Excuse me? Lila: And stop acting as if no teenagers have sex. I bet you or Megan did! But I can tell you Christian did too. Regina: With Ariana?! Lila: Wow you are so dumb. Regina: This isn't over. Lila: Well you started it. (Lila walks away as Regina glares) Category:Blog posts